EVOLUTION
by lillysatine
Summary: Des scientifiques enlevés et leurs militaires à leur rescousse. Slash John/Rodney et Lorne/Parrish.


Auteur : Satine

Genre : slash entre John et Rodney et aussi entre Lorne et Parrish (donc du McShep et du Porne !)

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : Nos scientifiques préférés sont enlevés, leurs militaires viennent les sauver. Du classique chez moi. Ah j'oubliais, léger bashing Jennifer Keller.

**EVOLUTION**

Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Atlantis, jamais le Major Evan Lorne n'avait regretté son choix de venir sur la cité des Anciens.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de tout repos tous les jours avec les Wraiths et autres menaces ennemies telles que les Réplicateurs ou encore les Genii mais Evan ne se plaignait pas.

Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons.

La première étant qu'Atlantis était une cité magnifique qu'il adorait peindre.

Il y avait également le fait que son officier supérieur, le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, était un homme d'honneur qui ne laisserait jamais un de ses hommes derrière lui et même si le Major lui en voulait assez régulièrement de lui laisser toute la paperasse administrative à faire, Evan le respectait profondément.

Ensuite, du fait d'être en perpétuel danger avait crée de profonds liens entre les habitants de la cité qui se serraient les coudes en cas de coup dur et Evan était en perpétuelle admiration devant cet état d'esprit.

Et enfin, la principale raison qui pouvait se résumer à deux mots.

David Parrish.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, le Major n'avait pas ressenti grand chose quand on lui avait assigné le botaniste dans son équipe d'exploration. Mais au fur et à mesure, il avait succombé aux charmes du jeune homme et essayait maintenant, vu que le DADT avait été aboli grâce au Président Obama, de lui avouer ses sentiments. Chose assez difficile puisque hormis ses plantes, David ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien. Enfin, Evan était une personne assez têtue et renoncer n'était pas un mot faisant partie de son vocabulaire. Tant que le botaniste serait célibataire, il continuerait à le courtiser discrètement que pour ce dernier se rende compte de ses sentiments et profiterait au maximum de leurs moments passés ensemble.

Et aujourd'hui, allait être un de ces moments.

En effet, SGA2 était de mission sur P5K-775 ou papiland comme Evan l'aimait l'appeler dans son for intérieur vu que cette planète n'avait que des personnes âgées comme habitants. Le Major ne savait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas de jeunes, le chef du village n'ayant jamais été très clair sur le sujet, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela allait être une mission facile, SGA2 devant juste finaliser des négociations que l'équipe avait entreprises il y a quelques jours. La première entrevue s'étant très bien passée, tous les habitants de P5K-775 étant adorables, Evan ne se sentait pas particulièrement stressé par la mission et espérait pouvoir ainsi passer du temps avec son botaniste.

Il était là à attendre le botaniste devant la porte, le Sergent Kitano et le lieutenant Rieis à ses côtés, quand il vit ce dernier arriver l'air essoufflé.

Evan cacha un sourire attendri.

-On est en retard Docteur Parrish ?

-Je suis désolé Major mais j'étais dans mon labo et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Evan allait rétorquer quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-Ah parfait, vous n'êtes pas encore partis.

Le Major Lorne se tourna et vit le Docteur McKay arriver, en train de finir d'attacher son uniforme de mission.

Evan déglutit. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

-Que faites-vous ici, Docteur McKay ? SGA1 nous accompagne ?

Mais il en doutait puisque le Colonel Sheppard et Teyla étaient partis voir les Athosiens sur le continent et Ronon était avec Amélia sur la Terre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

-Bien sûr que non, la voix de Rodney était impatiente comme à son habitude. Il n'y a que moi. Je suis tombé par hasard sur le rapport de votre dernière mission et j'ai lu que vous aviez vu des objets vraisemblablement Anciens. Je dois savoir ce que c'est. Cela peut-être important.

Evan commença à protester.

-Non, ce sont peut-être des objets Anciens mais ils sont inutilisables. J'ai le gêne et je n'ai pas réussi à les faire fonctionner.

Rodney balaya l'objection d'un signe de la main.

-Je veux quand même voir ce que c'est. Monsieur Woolsey a donné son accord et puis, vous avez écrit à la fin de votre rapport que les habitants de cette planète étaient charmants et ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche. Alors allons-y. Aucun risque.

Le Major Lorne n'était pas de cet avis. Même si effectivement la mission était de nature simple, le Docteur McKay était connu pour attirer les problèmes là où il allait et Evan était persuadé que cela n'allait pas changer maintenant. Il en était même persuadé que la mission n'allait pas bien se passer et qu'il allait arriver quelque chose au Docteur McKay. Et si cela se produisait, le Colonel le tuerait.

Tout Atlantis, sauf Rodney qui comme David ne voyait rien quand cela le concernait, était au courant que le colonel avait des sentiments pour son scientifique et qu'il tuerait quelconque s'en prendrait à lui. La possessivité du Colonel à ce niveau était légendaire, on parlait encore d'ailleurs de cet homme que John avait forcé à se livrer à Todd le Wraith pour que Rodney n'ait pas à se sacrifier pour sauver sa sœur. Rodney y avait vu un signe d'amitié mais Evan avait bien vu lui les profonds sentiments que le Colonel éprouvait.

Chaque mot, chaque geste du Colonel exprimait son amour pour Rodney et Evan avait été dévasté pour lui quand Rodney avait commencé à sortir avec le Docteur Keller. Et même si cela n'avait pas duré, le jeune médecin ayant apparemment choisi de revenir sur la Terre, Evan avait bien vu comment cette brève relation avait affecté son supérieur.

Le Major ne voulait pas avoir à subir la colère de John, alors il tenta une dernière approche.

-On devrait peut-être en parler au Colonel ?

Si John était au courant que Rodney allait en mission sans lui, soit il interdirait à son scientifique d'y aller ou plus vraisemblablement, il reviendrait pour les accompagner. Et Evan serait ainsi soulagé d'un poids.

Mais Rodney ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Que vient faire le Colonel là dedans ? Il se détend avec les enfants Athosiens, il a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de nous qui allons sur une planète sans aucun danger.

Il claqua des doigts impatiemment et Chuck composa le code.

Le vortex s'engagea.

Evan soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit signe au Sergent Kitano et au lieutenant Rieis de passer, David et Rodney suivirent et il franchit la porte en dernier la mort dans l'âme, priant tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait qu'il n'arrive rien au scientifique.

A peine arrivés sur la planète, Evan vit le chef du village s'approcher. C'était à lui de terminer les négociations entamées, il ne pouvait donc pas s'en aller. Mais sachant que Rodney et David étaient plus sujets à des troubles que lui, il décida donc de rester seul avec le chef tandis que ses hommes babysitteraient les deux Docteurs.

Il vit David partir d'un côté en direction de fleurs qui avaient retenu son intérêt, le lieutenant Rieis sur ses talons, tandis que Rodney demandait au lieutenant Kitano de lui montrer les objets Anciens.

Il serra les dents, plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et suivit le chef du village.

Tout se passait bien, Evan venait de finir une discussion concernant un fruit qui produisait un jus ressemblant à du jus de citrouille, et dont la base était rapidement devenue très friande, on se serait cru dans Harry Potter avec chacun sirotant un jus de citrouille, quand sa radio grésilla.

-Major !

C'était le Sergent Kitano.

-Que se passe t'il Sergent ?

Les ennuis arrivaient, il aurait dû s'en douter.

-Nous venions à peine de retrouver le Docteur Parrish et le lieutenant Rieis, le Docteur McKay ayant fini d'étudier ses objets Anciens, que nous avons été attaqués. Nous avons tentés de riposter mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Major, je suis désolé mais le Lieutenant Rieis est mort.

-Et pour les Docteurs Parrish et McKay ?

-Ils ont été faits prisonniers. Je n'ai rien pu faire Major, ils étaient trop nombreux.

Il étouffa un petit cri.

-Sergent, vous êtes blessé ?

-J'ai reçu une flèche. Je me suis évanoui et pendant ce temps, ils ont amené les Docteurs Parrish et McKay je ne sais où. Je viens juste de me réveiller, je vous ai tout de suite prévenu.

-Rendez-vous à la porte des étoiles, Sergent. Nous rentrons sur Atlantis afin de mobiliser des hommes pour sauver nos scientifiques.

-Compris.

Evan se leva et lança un regard glacé au chef du village.

-Vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez les seuls habitants sur votre planète. Or, je viens d'apprendre que des membres de mon équipe viennent d'être faits prisonniers.

Le chef prit un air contrit.

-Je suis désolé. Mais je ne voulais pas que cela fasse échouer nos négociations. Les gens qui ont attaqués vos amis sont des gens de mon peuple qui ne veulent pas vieillir.

Evan lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Il faut que vous compreniez Major que la norme chez nous est d'être âgé. En effet, cela apporte la connaissance, la maturité, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est pour cela que très jeunes, nous prenons des décoctions qui nous font vieillir plus vite. Malheureusement, certains n'ont pas accepté et ont voulu rester jeunes. Ils ont été bannis et se sont regroupés en de petites tribus dans les bois. Ils ne sont pas nombreux et ne posent en règle générale pas de problèmes, chacune des tribus restant dans leurs coins. Aujourd'hui est la première fois que je les vois attaquer des visiteurs.

Certainement l'influence du Docteur McKay pensa Evan sarcastiquement.

-Je dois retourner chez moi afin de réunir des hommes pour sauver nos amis.

-Très bien mais quand est-il de nos négociations ?

Le Major réprima un cri de colère. David et le Docteur McKay étaient en danger on ne sait où et le chef ne pensait qu'à ses négociations ? Il l'aurait étranglé.

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il les lèvres serrées.

Il salua brièvement le chef et retrouva le Sergent à la porte. Ce dernier se tenait le côté droit et Evan put clairement apercevoir une flèche enfoncée dans le flanc d'où perlait du sang. Il serra les poings de colère et contacta Atlantis en demandant une équipe médicale.

Il aurait mieux fait de rester couché, pensa t'il et c'est le cœur serré qu'il franchit la porte les menant à Atlantis.

Inutile de dire Evan avait le cœur lourd à cause de ce qui était arrivé à David et qu'il appréhendait de devoir dire au Colonel ce qui était arrivé à son scientifique.

John s'amusait au football avec les enfants Athosiens. Il leur avait appris et rapidement, ce sport était devenu leur préféré et c'est ainsi qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait, on pouvait être sûr qu'ils demandaient à John de jouer avec eux. Et comme ce dernier ne se faisait jamais prier, cela donnait toujours lieu à de grandes parties remplies de rires.

Oui, la journée était parfaite.

Enfin, pensa John, elle l'aurait été encore plus si Rodney avait bien voulu les accompagner, lui et Teyla. Au départ, il était prévu qu'il vienne mais finalement, le scientifique avait refusé, prétextant une découverte de dernière minute. Rodney était resté évasif sur le sujet et John n'avait pas insisté.

Rodney.

A chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce dernier, le cœur de John se serrait à cause de ses sentiments pour le scientifique.

Le premier instant où il avait vu le Docteur McKay sur cette base en Antarctique, John avait été attiré. Mais habitué à cacher ses préférences homosexuelles, il n'avait rien dit. Et il avait bien fait puisqu'au fur et à mesure qu'il côtoyait le Docteur, ce dernier ne cachait pas ses goûts pour la gente féminine. Alors John s'était résolu à être le meilleur ami, celui à qui on peut tout dire, celui qui est toujours là en cas de besoin. Ce rôle lui convenait et il se satisfaisait de la situation tant qu'il croyait qu'il n'éprouvait rien de sérieux pour Rodney. Mais malheureusement pour lui, plus le temps passait et plus, à sa grande consternation, il tombait un peu plus profondément amoureux du Canadien. Il comprit ses véritables sentiments quand Kolya menaça de le tuer après la prise d'Atlantis. Ce jour là, il comprit que jamais il ne serait heureux avec une personne autre que son ami. Alors, il essaya d'oublier. Ce fut Teer, Larrin et d'autres. Mais même ces brèves relations ne comblaient pas le vide de son cœur qui, il le savait, ne pourrait être comblé que par Rodney.

Quand Rodney commença à fréquenter Katie Brown, John essaya d'apprécier la botaniste mais il la trouvait trop gentille et trop faible pour être aux côtés d'une personne aussi arrogante que Rodney. Il savait que cela n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre les deux même si pour le bonheur de son meilleur ami, il aurait été prêt à faire tout pour que cela fonctionne. Il n'oublierait jamais la blessure de son cœur quand Rodney lui avait annoncé ses intentions de mariage envers Katie. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une sensation de perte et de douleur combinées. Et même si le projet avait avorté, la blessure était toujours restée ouverte.

La vie suivait son cours sur Atlantis quand le cœur de John se brisa une seconde fois.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le Docteur Jennifer Keller pour la première fois, John l'avait trouvée trop jeune pour le poste de médecin en chef et avait sérieusement mis en doute ses capacités. Surtout après la débâche avec Elizabeth.

Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire et donc, elle resta sur Atlantis, malgré toutes ses plaintes qu'elle n'était pas à sa place ici, ses violations du secret professionnel telles que dire au Colonel Carter ce qu'elle administrait à Rodney et surtout ses nombreux flirts avec ses patients, comme Ronon par exemple lors de l'épisode de la quarantaine.

John la haït véritablement lorsqu'elle commença à s'intéresser à Rodney. Mais attention, pas le Rodney avec son caractère tel que tout le monde le connaissait. Non, le Rodney gentil et aimable qui était malade du fait du parasite.

Quand il apprit cela, John eut envie de vomir.

Le temps vit Jennifer enfin daigner répondre aux sentiments de Rodney et lorsque les deux revinrent du voyage sur la Terre où Rodney avait été invité et annoncèrent qu'ils étaient un couple, ce fut la première fois que John battit Ronon et Teyla ensemble en entraînement tellement il était en colère et souffrait.

Mais fidèle à ses habitudes de meilleur ami, il fit semblant de rien et resta aux côtés de son ami.

Lorsque Atlantis, après être stationnée sur la Terre, repartit pour la galaxie de Pégase, John eut la délicieuse surprise de constater que le Docteur Keller était restée définitivement sur la Terre et avait donc rompu avec Rodney. Ce dernier avait été dévasté par la nouvelle et John avait tout fait pour sortir le scientifique de sa dépression. Rodney lui avait expliqué les raisons de leur séparation. Elle voulait rester sur Terre, vivre près de son père avec lui et fonder une famille. Et lorsque Rodney lui avait annoncé qu'il ne quitterait jamais Atlantis car c'était sa maison et qu'il y avait sa famille qui consistait en ses amis, elle avait commencé à hurler. La rupture fut consommée lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants parce qu'il ne les aimait pas. La jeune femme avait hurlé si fort que Rodney s'était plaint de ses oreilles disant qu'elle avait du lui crever les tympans.

John était bien sûr triste pour son ami mais au fond de lui-même, il était enchanté d'être enfin débarrassé du jeune Docteur. Et voir Carson reprendre sa place originale avait été un agréable bonus.

Voilà où il en était aujourd'hui. Amoureux fou d'un homme qui ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme un ami. Avec l'abolition du DADT, il avait pensé à se lancer mais avait renoncé par peur d'un rejet. Et oui, le Colonel Sheppard qui n'avait ni peur des Wraiths, ni peur des Genii, ni peur des Réplicateurs, était terrorisé à l'idée de perdre son meilleur ami.

Mais il ne pourrait supporter de vivre sans ce dernier. Ses sentiments avec le temps étaient devenus trop forts, trop puissants. Il savait qu'il était limite possessif mais il n'y pouvait rien. Rodney était sa vie. Et il tuerait toute personne voulant lui prendre le scientifique ou lui faire du mal.

John venait de faire semblant de manquer une balle pour faire plaisir à Jinto quand une douleur sourde le prit à la poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas une douleur physique. Non, ce type de douleur était lié aux sentiments qui logeaient dans son cœur et John comprit en un instant qu'il avait du arriver quelque chose à Rodney.

Son visage se durcit.

Sans un mot, il quitta la partie et se dirigea vers Teyla qui discutait avec Halling qui berçait gentiment Torren dans ses bras.

-Je dois retourner sur Atlantis.

Teyla se leva immédiatement.

-Un problème ?

John hocha la tête mais n'élabora pas plus.

Habituée à faire confiance à John, Teyla récupéra rapidement son fils, salua les Athosiens et avec John monta rapidement dans le Jumper direction Atlantis via la porte.

Evan venait à peine de quitter l'infirmerie après s'être assuré que tout irait bien pour son Sergent que Chuck lui annonça par le biais de sa radio que le Colonel Sheppard venait de rentrer et qu'il désirait savoir immédiatement ce qui se passait avec Rodney.

Le technicien paraissait étonné mais pour Evan, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire que le Colonel sache qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son scientifique.

Le pouvoir de l'amour sans doute.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence.

Il venait à peine d'entrer que les portes se fermèrent derrière lui et qu'il rencontra un regard furieux.

John, en temps normal présentait au monde une attitude assez décontractée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ici. Non là, Evan avait devant lui l'homme qui avait tué 60 Genii de sang froid lors de la prise d'Atlantis et ce, en une seule fois. En d'autres mots, un homme dangereux.

-Que se passe t'il Major ? Je pars ce matin avec l'assurance que Rodney sera toute la journée dans son laboratoire et que vous n'aviez qu'une mission simple. Et quand je rentre, j'apprends que les Docteurs McKay et Parrish ont disparu, que le Sergent Kitano est à l'infirmerie et que le lieutenant Rieis est mort. Je veux des explications.

Evan expliqua lors ce qui s'était passé mais cela ne plut pas au Colonel.

- Vous savez que Rodney attire les problèmes. Vous l'avez bien vu lorsque nous avons rencontré Ronon pour la première fois et qu'il était sous votre responsabilité. Et au lieu de ça, vous le laissez sous la garde de deux soldats qui ne le connaissent pas, ne savent pas comment le gérer et donc, n'ont pas pu prévenir ce qui allait arriver. Mais à quoi pensiez-vous Major Lorne ?

Fou d'inquiétude de par la situation de David, Evan perdit tout contrôle.

-Mais bon sang, vous n'êtes pas le seul à être inquiet pour la sécurité de votre scientifique. Alors au lieu de parler, nous devrions déjà être retourné là-bas pour les chercher.

John le regarda d'un air surpris et Evan rougit, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Pardon mon Colonel, je…

Mais John le coupa.

-Non, vous avez raison. Nous devrions déjà être là-bas.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air las.

-C'est juste que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais il n'avait pas besoin car Evan avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

_C'est juste que je suis fou d'inquiétude pour lui car je l'aime._

Evan partageait parfaitement ce sentiment.

La voix de Monsieur Woolsey dans leurs radios les interrompit pour leur dire que tout était prêt pour la mission de sauvetage.

Le Major regarda le visage et John et malgré lui, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le visage de John était froid et ses yeux brillaient de haine. Le Colonel allait tuer tous ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à Rodney, Evan en était plus que certain.

Il les prenait presque en pitié mais presque car s'ils avaient touché à David, Evan les tuerait aussi. Mais pas avant de leur avoir fait regretter leur geste. Et il s'y connaissait parfaitement en matière de torturer un prisonnier.

Les deux militaires retrouvèrent Teyla et la vingtaine de soldats stationnés près de la porte et ensemble, traversèrent la porte pour sauver leurs camarades et les ramener à la maison.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à traverser la porte, jamais le Docteur Parrish n'avait été soumis à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant.

Surpris par cette bande de sauvages alors qu'il étudiait ses chères plantes, lui et le Docteur McKay qui venait de le rejoindre, avaient été violemment agressés et séparés de leur escorte militaire après que ces barbares aient tué le Lieutenant Rieis et blessé le Sergent Kitano.

Et voilà où il se trouvait actuellement. Dans une petite cage avec le Docteur McKay à ses côtés en plein centre du village. La cage était si petite que lui et Rodney ne pouvaient se tenir debout et étaient donc obligés d'être en position accroupie, les jambes repliées contre la poitrine. David commençait d'ailleurs à y ressentir des picotements.

Il soupira et essaya de calmer son anxiété.

-C'est votre première fois ?

David leva la tête vers Rodney.

-Quoi ?

-La première fois que vous êtes enlevé et soumis à la vindicte d'autochtones ? Répéta Rodney impatiemment.

Le Docteur Parrish hocha la tête.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Le Major Lorne a du retourner sur Atlantis et avec le Colonel Sheppard, je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de préparer une mission de sauvetage.

Rodney n'en revenait pas de dire ces mots. D'habitude, dans ce genre de situations, c'était lui qui se plaignait et paniquait et ses amis qui le réconfortaient mais là, la situation était inversée et c'était à lui d'offrir du réconfort. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Il secoua la tête. Les valeurs se perdaient.

Ce bref mouvement raviva la douleur de sa joue blessée et il y porta la main en grimaçant. Quelle bande de brutes. Il avait seulement voulu savoir pourquoi lui et le Docteur Parrish étaient retenus en otage et l'un de ces sauvages lui avait alors asséné un violent coup de poing sur la joue. Rodney avait eu un goût métallique dans la bouche et pour ne pas aggraver plus les choses, avait résolu de se taire et d'attendre les secours.

-Je sais, je fais confiance au Major et au Colonel. Je sais qu'ils vont venir nous sauver mais c'est dans l'intervalle que je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Rodney ne répondit rien.

Et le temps passa.

Pour passer le temps, Rodney était en train de regarder leurs ravisseurs faire des allées et venues devant leur cage sans leur prêter attention, quand la voix de David interrompit ses pensées.

-Si je meurs, mon plus grand regret sera de ne pas avoir dit au Major Lorne que je l'aimais.

Rodney tourna si violemment la tête vers son collègue que sa joue l'élança et qu'il réprima un juron.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? Vous êtes amoureux du Major Lorne ?

David haussa les épaules.

-Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Il est grand, beau, intelligent, sensible. Il a tout pour lui.

-Si vous le dîtes. Je ne le connais pas assez je dois dire.

-Vous savez quand je suis tombé amoureux de lui ?

Rodney s'en fichait mais il n'eut pas le temps de le dire que David continuait.

-C'était sur M7A-253. J'avais repéré cette magnifique espèce de fleurs mais alors que je m'approchais pour l'étudier, la porte s'est enclenchée et un croiseur Wraith est apparu. Nous avons du alors nous mettre à l'abri et une fois les Wraith partis, nous sommes retournés immédiatement sur Atlantis. J'étais extrêmement déçu de ne pas avoir pu étudier ces fleurs et bien croyez-le ou non, le lendemain, le Major m'a offert différents dessins des fleurs de M7A-253 qu'il avait faits afin que je puisse consulter la base de données des anciens et en savoir quand même un peu plus sur cette variété. Il n'était pas obligé de faire cela et cela m'a extrêmement touché. Je sais que cela ne veut rien dire pour lui mais pour moi, ces dessins sont devenus ce que j'ai de plus cher et ce jour là, j'ai su que je venais de tomber amoureux.

Malgré lui, Rodney demanda :

-Mais un homme ?

-Je sais que je préfère les hommes depuis que j'ai 15 ans. Ce n'était donc pas choquant pour moi de me rendre compte que j'étais tombé amoureux d'Evan. Par timidité, par peur d'un rejet et à cause du DADT, je n'ai jamais rien osé dire mais maintenant, je le regrette. Oui, mourir sans lui avoir dit sera mon plus grand regret.

-Nous n'allons pas mourir, répondit automatiquement Rodney.

-Oui je sais, désolé. Mais et vous, Docteur McKay, n'allez-vous pas avoir de regrets de ne pas voir dit au Colonel Sheppard que vous l'aimiez ?

Rodney ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit.

Finalement, il réussit à balbutier :

-Je ne suis pas amoureux du Colonel.

David le regarda d'un air sceptique.

-Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que vous êtes amoureux de lui. D'ailleurs, je ne comprendrais jamais comment vous avez pu sortir avec le Docteur Keller tout en étant amoureux d'une autre personne.

Rodney baissa la tête et commença à se triturer les mains, signe de nervosité.

Puis, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, peut-être était-ce du au stress de la situation, à la fatigue mais il commença à se confier.

La voix était basse.

-Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas gay. J'ai toujours aimé les femmes. Il n'y a jamais eu aucun doute là-dessus, même lorsque je suis arrivé sur Atlantis et que John est devenu mon meilleur ami. Je voulais même me marier avec le Docteur Brown si vous vous rappelez. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux que cela n'ait pas marché car avec le recul, je sais que mon caractère l'aurait blessée. Quand le Docteur Keller est arrivée, je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier jusqu'à ce qu'elle, le Colonel Carter et moi soyons prisonniers sous terre. Ce huis clos forcé m'a forcé à vraiment la voir et je l'ai trouvée mignonne. Et rapidement après cela, j'ai cru que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle et quelle joie, quand elle m'a préféré à Ronon et que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. J'étais tellement heureux. Je croyais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes. Quant Atlantis a atterri à San Francisco, c'est là que j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé. Elle voulait que l'on quitte Atlantis, que l'on s'installe sur Terre à côté de son père et que l'on fonde une famille. Quand je lui ai dit que jamais je ne m'installerai sur la Terre car Atlantis était désormais ma maison et que la seule famille dont j'avais besoin était les amis que j'avais là-bas, j'ai toujours dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfants, elle a commencé à crier et j'ai vu une autre facette d'elle que je ne connaissais pas. Le pire a été quand elle m'a énoncé qu'elle me préférait largement avec le parasite dans la tête car au moins, j'avais un caractère plus facile et plus compréhensif. J'ai vu rouge et j'ai commencé moi aussi à crier. Moi avec le parasite, ce n'était pas moi et tant pis pour elle si elle ne m'acceptait pas comme j'étais vraiment. A l'entendre, j'étais l'homme parfait quand j'étais gentil, aimable, donc quand j'étais malade, sur le point d'oublier tout le monde. Elle a continué en disant que même malade, je n'avais jamais oublié John et que je le cherchais en permanence. Je dois dire que je ne me souviens pas trop de cette période alors je ne sais pas si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai mais ce que je n'ai pas apprécié, c'est quand elle a commencé à critiquer John en disant que c'était lui qui m'avait influencé pour que je veuille rester sur Atlantis et qu'il avait toujours été jaloux d'elle. Elle peut me critiquer tout ce qu'elle veut mais je refuse qu'on s'en prenne à John. Je le lui ai clairement fait savoir. Elle m'a alors posé un ultimatum. Elle ou Atlantis et John. Je n'ai pas hésité. Elle m'a giflé, m'a traité de tous les noms et c'est comme ça que nous avons rompu. Je ne vais pas mentir, cela m'a fait mal. Car même si aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux d'elle, je dirais plutôt que j'étais fortement attiré par sa jeunesse, sa beauté et surtout parce que je me sentais seul, elle avait occupé une part importante de ma vie. J'étais vraiment déprimé et John a vraiment été un ami merveilleux pendant cette période. Il a toujours été à mes côtés pour me remonter le moral et si je suis sorti de cette dépression, c'est grâce à lui.

Il s'arrêta un instant et sourit légèrement.

-Et c'est à cette période, alors qu'il était en train de me forcer à jouer au golf, que j'ai compris que je l'avais toujours aimé.

David le regarda d'un air surpris.

-Alors pendant tout ce temps, vous ne saviez pas.

-Non. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un ami, mon meilleur ami. C'est Jennifer, ironiquement, qui m'a ouvert les yeux en me faisant sa scène et en rompant avec moi. Car sinon, je crois que je n'aurais jamais su.

-Etonnant. Mais dîtes-moi, maintenant que vous savez, vous n'avez jamais pensé à lui dire ?

Rodney secoua la tête.

-C'est mon meilleur ami. Je sais qu'il m'aime comme ça. Je ne veux pas gâcher cela.

Soudain, un bruit les fit sursauter et ils virent plusieurs hommes armés s'avancer vers eux, d'un air menaçant.

Les deux scientifiques pâlirent.

-Oh mon Dieu, murmura David. C'est la fin.

Il se tourna vers Rodney.

-On va se faire une promesse. Si on s'en sort, on ne sera plus des poules mouillées et on avouera à nos militaires nos sentiments. D'accord ?

Ce que Rodney allait répondre fut perdu quand la cavalerie en la personne de Teyla, du Colonel Sheppard, du Major Lorne et de leurs hommes arrivèrent et commencèrent à tirer.

Evan arriva le premier près de la cage et grâce à un tir, explosa la serrure et ouvrit la porte. David sortit le premier et grimaça un peu devant l'utilisation de ses jambes ankylosées.

Rodney sortit à sa suite, juste quand John arrivait.

-Docteur McKay, Docteur Parrish, est-ce que ça va ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

Soudain, le visage du Colonel se durcit.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à votre joue Rodney ?

Le scientifique leva la main vers sa joue douloureuse.

-Oh ce n'est rien. Juste un de ces sauvages qui m'a frappé.

-Lequel ?

La voix était calme, trop calme.

Rodney parut étonné.

-Euh, je crois que c'était lui, et il désigna un homme parmi la masse des prisonniers que les militaires d'Atlantis tenaient en joue.

-Très bien, Major, vous ramenez les Docteurs McKay et Parrish ainsi que le corps du lieutenant. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Evan n'avait pas besoin de demander. Il savait très bien ce dont le Colonel parlait. Un des indigènes avait blessé McKay, le Colonel Sheppard allait le lui faire amèrement regretter.

Et si une fois les deux scientifiques passés la porte, on entendit un cri inhumain de douleur, aucun des militaires présents ne jeta un regard à la scène et n'intervient. Chaque militaire respectait trop leur Colonel pour y trouver quoi que ce soit à redire.

Personne ne s'en prenait au Docteur McKay sans en payer le prix.

David attendit 2 jours avant de se décider à confronter le Docteur McKay au sujet de leur promesse. Mais malheureusement pour lui, toutes ses tentatives se révélèrent infructueuses et ce n'était pas faute d'y mettre de la bonne volonté. A croire que le scientifique l'évitait. Pourtant, le Docteur Parrish donna de sa personne.

Au mess, Rodney ayant des horaires décalés, il mangeait souvent seul. La première fois que David le vit seul, il se précipita mais à peine assis, Rodney levait la main pour interpeller le Docteur Zelenka afin qu'il vienne à sa table. Au bout de trois fois, David abandonna.

On vit également le Docteur Parrish aller dans le laboratoire de Rodney mais ce dernier prétextait toujours une expérience en cours pour ne pas s'absenter et parler.

Une fois, David décida d'attendre un matin le Docteur McKay devant sa porte pour être sûr de le voir quand ce dernier sortirait de ses quartiers mais mal lui en prit car ce jour là, Rodney n'était pas rentré de la nuit et donc il patienta 2 heures pour rien, s'attirant par la même de nombreux regards curieux.

Inutile de dire que ses tentatives ne passèrent pas inaperçues et que la rumeur commença à circuler.

David était au Mess en train de réfléchir à sa prochaine tentative d'approche quand il entendit les personnes à la table d'à côté, deux personnes du service médical selon leur uniforme jaune, discuter.

-Je t'ai dit qu'il était devant sa porte.

-Mais non, cela ne veut rien dire.

-Je suis moins certain que toi. Depuis leur retour, le Docteur Parrish cherche en permanence le Docteur McKay. Il a dû se passer un truc entre eux sur cette planète.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Oui, je veux dire que cela ne m'étonnerait pas que le Docteur Parrish et le Docteur McKay soient un couple.

David ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quand un bruit de verre brisé lui fit tourner la tête.

A la droite des deux commères, se tenait le docteur Sheppard, un verre ensanglanté à la main.

David réalisa avec effroi que le Colonel avait dû entendre la même conversation que lui et que sous l'effet de la colère, il avait brisé le verre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, il vit John quitter le Mess le visage dur.

Soudain, la colère le submergea. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. C'est parce que Rodney y mettait de la mauvaise volonté que maintenant tout Atlantis devait croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble. David avait vu la réaction du Colonel et il n'osait même pas imaginer celle d'Evan.

Très bien, aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Rodney voulait le prendre comme ça, c'est ce qu'on allait voir.

Rodney se dirigeait vers son laboratoire, la tête occupée à penser à sa prochaine expérience quand il se sentit violemment entraîné.

A peine eu t'il le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouvait dans la salle d'entraînement, les portes se fermant derrière lui, avec, le pire de tout, un David Parrish en face de lui qui n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

Oups, pensa Rodney.

-Docteur Parrish.

David croisa les bras.

-Docteur McKay. C'est plutôt difficile pour vous parler ces derniers temps. Serait-ce volontaire ?

Rodney déglutit difficilement et détourna la regard, donnant par la même sa réponse à David.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Serait-ce à cause de notre promesse ? Serait-ce parce que, je ne sais pas moi, vous êtes en train de vous défiler ?

La voix était narquoise.

Ce fut au tour de Rodney de croiser les bras.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je n'ai jamais rien promis.

Les yeux de David se rétrécirent.

-Quoi ? Je crois que j'ai mal compris ce que je viens d'entendre. Vous êtes en train de me dire que l'on ne s'est pas promis que si on s'en sortait, nous révèlerions à nos militaires respectifs nos sentiments ?

-Vous avez promis mais pas moi. Je n'ai jamais acquiescé.

La mauvaise foi de Rodney était évidente.

-Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que le fait que je dise ou non au Colonel mes sentiments vous importent ? Vous n'avez qu'à aller voir le Major Lorne, lui avouer ce que vous ressentez et c'est tout. Vous me laissez en dehors du reste. Si je décide de ne rien dire au Colonel, c'est mon choix, cela ne vous regarde pas.

David se sentit sur le point de perdre son calme.

Il commença à s'avancer vers Rodney pour lui faire entendre raison quand son pied glissa sur l'un des bâtons d'entraînement laissé par terre.

Déséquilibra, il chercha à se retenir à Rodney et les deux hommes glissèrent à terre dans un mélange de jambes et de bras.

Lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, David constata deux choses.

La première était qu'il était carrément couché sur le Docteur McKay.

La deuxième était que ce dernier regardait d'un air effrayé la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

David se tourna très lentement et pâlit.

Venaient d'entrer et venaient de les trouver dans une situation plus qu'équivoque le Colonel Sheppard et le Major Lorne.

David gémit doucement.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait lui arriver à lui. Cela n'arrivait que dans les dramas asiatiques dont sa sœur était friande et qu'à chaque fois qu'il était sur Terre elle lui forçait à regarder.

Le visage du Colonel se durcit et il quitta la salle sans un mot. Le Major Lorne eut un faible sourire, balbutia quelques mots d'excuses, David crut entendre qu'il était désolé de les avoir dérangés mais il n'était pas sûr tellement il était sous le choc, et Evan quitta à son tour la salle d'entraînement.

David ferma les yeux, prit une longue respiration et se releva.

Il avait pris sa décision.

-Très bien Docteur McKay, vous ne voulez pas avouer au Colonel que vous l'aimez. Je ne vous y forcerai pas. Si vous n'avez pas assez confiance en lui pour ne pas croire que cela ne changera rien entre vous, même s'il n'éprouve pas la même chose, c'est votre problème. Mais moi, je ne ferai pas cette erreur. Je vais dire à Evan que je l'aime. S'il répond à mes sentiments, tant mieux. Sinon, cela me permettra de passer à autre chose et de ne pas me bercer d'illusions plus longtemps. Mais une chose est sûre, je sais que cela ne changera rien entre nous. Je crois que c'est un homme assez mature pour que même s'il ne répond pas à mes sentiments, il me traite de la même façon et ne me rejette pas.

Il se dirigea vers la porte restée ouverte.

-Restez dans votre petit monde étriqué Docteur McKay. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous y suivre. Vous savez, il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur Atlantis dont une qui dit que vous n'êtes qu'un poltron. Jusqu'à présent, je la trouvais infondée. Mais force est de constater qu'elle est véridique en fin de compte.

Et c'est sur un Rodney qui ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson rouge sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, qu'il quitta la pièce à la recherche du Major Lorne.

Le Major était sur l'un des balcons de la cité et regardait l'océan d'un air morose quand David le rejoignit.

-Major ? Demanda David d'une voix hésitante.

Ce dernier se retourna.

-Ah Docteur Parrish. Mais que faites-vous ici ? N'étiez-vous pas avec le Docteur McKay il y a quelques instants ? Et à ce sujet, je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer mais le Colonel voulait s'entraîner pour évacuer quelque chose et on ne pouvait pas savoir que vous et le Docteur…

Il s'interrompit, l'air gêné.

-C'est justement à ce sujet que je voudrais vous parler.

La voix de David était ferme.

-Ce que vous avez vu est un stupide malentendu. Après avoir essayé depuis 2 jours de parler en vain au Docteur McKay, d'où l'arrivée de ces rumeurs, j'ai réussi à l'entraîner dans la salle d'entraînement où je suis tombé parce que j'ai été un peu trop enthousiaste dans mes propos. Et c'est là où vous êtes arrivés. Croyez-moi, je ne sors pas avec McKay.

-Je vous crois. Mais vous savez, si vous étiez avec lui, cela ne me gênerait pas. Je veux juste que vous soyez heureux.

_Même à mon détriment._

Le visage du botaniste prit une expression déterminée.

-En fait, la seule personne qui pourrait me rendre heureuse, c'est toi Evan.

Ca y est, il l'avait dit.

Décidemment, les poissons rouges étaient très à la mode en ce moment avec le Major faisant de son mieux pour les imiter.

-Je ne comprends pas, réussit-il à croasser après un instant.

David sourit.

-Je t'aime Evan. C'est ça que cela veut dire. Mais rassurez-vous Major, je n'attends rien de vous et mes sentiments n'interféreront jamais avec nos missions et le reste. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez, c'est tout.

En un instant, avant que David ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Evan s'était rapproché de lui et l'avait enlacé.

David était perplexe.

-Major ?

-Chut David, laisse-moi savourer cet instant que j'attends depuis si longtemps.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Evan se détacha du botaniste mais laissa les mains sur les épaules de David.

-Cela veut dire que je t'aime aussi, idiot.

La voix était tendre malgré l'insulte.

-Je…Je ne peux pas y croire…C'est impossible….

David était sous le choc.

-Crois-le mon amour, je suis fou de toi.

Le Docteur Parrish eut alors un magnifique sourire et Evan tomba amoureux un petit peu plus.

-Je suis si heureux…

-David, je t'aime mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Je veux apprendre à te connaître avant d'aller plus loin. Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi, que l'on passe du temps ensemble ? Je sais que je suis plutôt vieux jeu à ce niveau là car de nos jours, les gens couchent ensemble dès le premier soir mais pour moi, cette relation est importante et je veux vraiment la construire avec toi sur des bases solides.

David ne pouvait le croire, Evan voulait le courtiser ? Comme une princesse dans un conte de fées ?

En entendant ces mots, Davis se sentit chéri comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il hocha la tête rapidement en souriant.

Le sourire d'Evan aurait pu illuminer une pièce.

Et sans un mot de plus, il enlaça à nouveau l'homme qu'il aimait en fermant les yeux de bonheur, David lui rendant son étreinte en soupirant de joie.

Après le départ de David de la salle d'entraînement, Rodney était resté figé avant de commencer à balbutier :

-Poltron ? Moi ? Je serais une poule mouillée ? C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Et c'est un Rodney furieux qui quitta la pièce à la recherche du Colonel.

Quant il contacta Chuck, ce dernier lui annonça que John était dans la salle de tir. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il s'y dirigea.

-Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, comment ose t'il dire cela ? C'est quand même mon droit de ne pas vouloir lui dire mes sentiments…

Rodney n'en revenait pas que David ait osé lui dire cela. Il était outré.

Ignorant les regards de ses collègues qui le croisaient et qui l'entendaient marmonner dans sa barbe qu'il n'était pas un poltron, le scientifique arriva rapidement à la salle de tir.

Celle-ci était déserte hormis le colonel qui tirait.

Etrangement, ce dernier avait la main bandée.

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

Comment John avait-il pu se blesser ?

Repoussant la réponse à cette question à plus tard, Rodney s'approcha du colonel.

-Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée.

Sentant qu'il n'était plus seul, John arrêta de tirer et se tourna vers celui qui venait le déranger.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

-McKay.

La voix était froide mais Rodney ne le remarqua pas.

-Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée.

Et sans plus réfléchir, il s'approcha de John et posant les mains sur les joues de ce dernier, il attira vers lui la belle tête brune et lui effleura doucement les lèvres.

John poussa un gémissement surpris, ce qui tira Rodney de sa transe et il réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il venait de faire.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

-Oh mon Dieu, je suis une poule mouillée.

Il recula d'un pas et s'enfuit, ignorant les appels de John qui lui demandait de s'arrêter.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il venait à peine de se réfugier dans ses quartiers qu'on sonnait à sa porte.

Rodney n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qui c'était.

-Rodney, ouvrez cette porte, je sais que vous êtes là.

John.

-Ecoutez Colonel ce qui vient de se passer était une erreur alors s'il vous plaît, partez et oubliez tout.

-McKay, je le répète, ouvrez cette porte. Vous savez que si je le veux, je pourrai facilement rentrer.

Maudissant Atlantis qui cédait à tous les caprices de son enfant chéri, Rodney ouvrit la porte en maugréant.

La porte se referma derrière John qui fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se tourner vers le scientifique. Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Rodney attaqua.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je viens de vous dire que tout ceci était une erreur.

-Rodney, je dois dire que je suis perplexe en ce qui vous concerne. J'ai toujours cru que vous aimiez les femmes mais depuis votre retour de votre mission avec le Docteur Parrish, il est toujours en train de vous chercher et tout à l'heure, je vous vois enlacés tous les deux par terre. Mais ensuite, vous venez me trouver, vous m'embrassez pour finir par me dire que tout ceci est une erreur. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Etes-vous un couple avec le Docteur Parrish ?

Rodney prit un air horrifié.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Jamais de la vie ! Ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, c'est juste lui qui est tombé sur moi. Juste ça, rien de plus et rien de moins. Je ne suis certainement pas en couple avec lui, je l'aime bien d'accord mais seulement si je le vois très rarement. En couple, je crois que je le tuerai ou que je me tuerai avant.

-Les rumeurs sur vous et lui étaient donc fausses ?

-Evidemment.

-Mais alors pourquoi vous cherchait-il en permanence ?

Rodney réfléchit à toute vitesse.

-Il voulait me parler de quelque chose mais vous me connaissez, je suis extrêmement occupé alors nous n'arrivions jamais à nous parler.

John paraissait toujours sceptique.

-Et puis de toute façon, il est amoureux du Major Lorne.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, il me l'a dit lui-même. Et je crois que c'est une règle dans les équipes SG que le scientifique tomba amoureux de son militaire. Regardez le Docteur Jackson et le Général O'Neill.

Rodney comprit trop tard qu'il venait de creuser sa tombe en voyant le regard de John devenir calculateur.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas Rodney, êtes-vous tombé amoureux de moi ? Après tout, vous m'avez bien embrassé tout à l'heure.

Rodney rougit.

-Je vous ai dit que c'était une erreur et que cela ne voulait rien dire.

-Dommage.

Surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Rodney releva la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez bien entendu, j'ai dit dommage.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Rodney était perdu.

-Dommage parce que j'aurais aimé que ce baiser signifie quelque chose pour vous aussi.

-Pour vous aussi ? Répéta faiblement le scientifique.

John haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

-Oui, j'aurais aimé que ce baiser signifie que vous ayez des sentiments pour moi comme moi je peux en avoir pour vous.

-Des sentiments ?

-Rodney, vous faîtes perroquet, vous répétez tout ce que je dis.

La voix de John était amusée.

Puis soudain, son sourire s'effaça et son visage prit une expression sérieuse.

-Je t'aime Rodney. Je crois que depuis que je t'ai vu sur cette chaise en Antarctique, j'ai été attiré par toi. Sentiments qui ont naturellement évolué vers de l'amour.

Rodney était abasourdi, il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

-Je sais que tu aimes les femmes alors je n'attends rien de toi. Je voulais juste libérer ces sentiments qui logent dans mon cœur depuis trop longtemps.

John avait l'air si vulnérable en disant ces mots que Rodney sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi John. Je l'ai compris quand après la débâcle avec Jennifer, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu as été plus courageux que moi. Si tu ne m'avais rien dit, je n'aurais jamais osé dire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais eu trop peur que cela change quelle chose à notre amitié et sans toi dans ma vie, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Au fur et à mesure que Rodney parlait, John s'était tendu de plus en plus.

-Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Parce qu'une fois que je t'aurais clamé, tu seras à moi pour toujours et jamais, je ne te laisserais partir. Je t'aime depuis trop longtemps pour faire marche arrière une fois que je t'aurais touché.

Rodney hocha timidement la tête et dans un cri de victoire, John prit les lèvres de Rodney dans un baisser passionné.

La dernière pensée de Rodney fut de se dire que finalement, David n'avait pas eu si tort que ça de le forcer à se dévoiler et que par conséquent, il n'allait pas lui couper l'eau chaude une semaine dans ses quartiers. Puis, toute pensée cohérente le déserta et il se laissa engloutir par la passion.


End file.
